Akatsuki no Bunka
by madpinguim 8D
Summary: Bemvindos a Akatsuki no Bunka! Espero que possamos ensinar muito a vocês aqui! Quem nunca quis ver como os Akatsukis e o pessoal do Naruto conviveriam numa prep school? Resumo tosco, a fic está bem melhor que isso! !FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. Akatsuki no Bunka

**Akatsuki no Bunka**

E se num universo alternativo tivesse uma escola chamada Akatsuki no Bunka? E se o pessoal do Naruto estudasse lá? E se seu personagem estudasse lá? E se seu personagem virasse da turma da personagem dessa autora idiota de dos Akatsukis preferidos dela? Está interessado em entrar nesse estranho colégio, onde varias aventuras podem acontecer? Fique bem atento, você nunca vai saber o que se passa na cabeça desses delinqüentes juvenis!

_Bom pessoal, como eu fiquei com um estranho desejo de fazer uma fic de fichas, aqui está ela!_

_Espero que se inscrevam!_

**LEIAM ABAIXO! É MUITO IMPORTANTE!:**

**EU PRECISO DE FICHAS FEMININAS E MASCULINAS! POR FAVOR PESSOAL COLABOREM E ME MANDEM FICHAS BEM ORGANIZADAS OU VIA REVIEW OU PARA:********(fica bem mais fácil por e-mail, por que fica mais organizada e chega mais rápido!) NÃO SERÁ SOMENTE SHOUJO, TERÁ ALGUMA AÇÃO(eu acho)!APENAS 10 PESSOAS SERÃO ESCOLHIDAS, PARA NÃO FICAR MUITO CHEIO DE PERSONAGENS. Irei anunciar os escolhidos a medida que ir gostando das fichas, fiquem sempre de olho para ver quem foi escolhido!**

******COMO EU QUERO A FICHA:**

******Nome:**_(sobre nome e depois nome)_

******Idade:**_(variando somente de 15 até 17)_

******Data de nascimento: **_(00/00/0000)_

******Signo:**_(virgem, câncer, ou algum outro? Vamos consultar seu horóscopo!)_

******APARENCIA FÍSICA: **

******Aparência:**_(bem detalhadinho, pra ficar mais fácil de interagir)_  
******Roupas:**Que tipo de roupa gosta de usar:___fale das preferências de sua criação!)_  
**-Roupa de Banho: **_(sim, colegiais vão á praia)_  
**-Roupa de Gala: **_(ele são chiques ;D)_  
**-Pijama:**_(pijaminha das crianças são essenciais!)_  
******Algo a acrescentar? **_(marcas de nascença, tatuagens, percings, qualquer coisa a mais?)_

******PERSONALIDADE:**_(coloque uma alma nessa sua boneca de trapos!)_  
******Personalidade:**_(bem detalhada como sempre!)_  
******Manias e Fobias: **_(deixe seu personagem mais humano, fale de suas manias, seus medos e tudo o que vier em sua mente)_  
******Algo a acrescentar? **_(faltou algo acima? Me fale aqui!)_

******HISTÓRICO : **_(me fale sobre a vida de sua criação, seu objetivo, sua família!)_  
******Historia:**_(Qual é a sua caravana? Me fale sobre ele, me conte sua historia, sobre sua família, sobre seu passado, e como chegou até aqui_**____****NÃO**_**PRECISA SER UMA HISTORINHA CLICHÊ TIPO**____TODA FAMILIA MORREU E ELE VIROU UM VINGADOR DOOM666FROMHELL!TENHAM MAIS IMAGINAÇÃO PEOPLES!___  
******Objetivos:**_(todo ser humano tem uma meta, sonhos e tudo mais, me fale deles e faça com que eu possa criar um jeito bem legal de interagir com seus filhos!)_  
******Algo a acrescentar? **_(Ah, você já sabe...)_

******PREFERÊNCIAS:**_(me diga o que e de quem ele gosta, de seus gostos mais excêntricos e escondidos!)_  
******Gosta de: **_ele gosta de desenhar? De coelhos? Do chulé da mamãe?)_  
******Não gosta de: **_(não gosta de escuro? De cebolinha picada? Do "zzz" que o mosquitinho faz?)_

******VIDA ESCOLAR:**(eles são estudantes minha gente! tem que ter isso!)  
******Ano que está cursando: **_(15- 1º ano  
16- 2º ano  
17- 3º ano  
Mas se por caso repetiu de ano, mas diga o por que!)_  
******Matérias extracurriculares/clubes: **__tem alguma matéria que deseja cursar a mais ou algum clube que deseja entrar?? Escolha entre essas: (matérias)Artes, Musica, Bio-engenharia, Escrita, Costura, Economia Domestica e esportes variados -escolha o que quiser- (clubes)Clube de Hipismo, Clube de arranjos Florais, ed Astronomia, Líder de Torcida, Artes Culinárias, Clube de Chá, De Go, de Caminhada, de Lutas(diversos sub-clubes dentro deste), clube de Acrobacias e Truques mágicos, Conselho de manutenção escolar, Clube de medicina oriental, de medicina ocidental, de Robótica, de Biotecnologia, Clube de Teatro, Coral, Clube de Artes Esotéricas e ciências ocultas, Clube de atletismo, Clube de Mangá, Clube de Animes, Clube de lutas orientais com espada(kendo e aikido), Clube de Jornalismo, Clube de estudo de literatura infantil e infanto-juvenil e clube de Filosofia.)  
******Bom em qual matéria/ ruim em qual matéria?:**(seu personagem tem alguma matéria favorita? uma que ele vai mal?)  
******Mora dentro da republica escolar? **_( de preferência sim! Republicas são divertidas, se não, com quem e aonde mora?)_

******VIDA PESSOAL:  
Par:**_(love is in the air! __Me diga qual a paixão ou futura paixão de sua vida!  
Personagens:____do 1º ano)___**__****Sakura  
Hinata  
Tenten  
Ino  
Neji  
Lee  
Gaara  
Sai  
Kankuro  
Shino  
Kiba  
Chouji**

_(2º ano)_**__****Deidara  
Tobi  
Sasori  
Hidan**

_(3º ano)_**__****Kisame  
Zetsu(ele não vai ser meio planta nessa fic, imaginem ele sem aquela coisa na cabela e com a pele normal)  
Kazuku**

_RANDON: SE VOCÊ QUISER, EU POSSO ECOLHER O SEU PAR COM OUTRO PERSONAGEM CRIADO!_

******Como você trata seu par? (**_você brigam? Você são alma gêmeas?)_

******Como ele te trata? **_(e ele, ele é legal com você, ele é gentil?)_

******O que vocês acham um do outro? **_(o que ele fala que você é? E você? Como o descreve?_

******Seu personagem trabalha? **_(ele trabalha?, se sim, me diga com o que, e se é de meio período!)_

**__****CENAS FORTES E COISAS SEM NOÇÃO PODEM ACONTECER? **___:D cuidado com o que responder!)_

****

BOM... É "SÓ" O QUE EU PRECISO!

GENTE NÃO FICA COM PREGUIÇA DE FAZER NÃO, POR QUE EU SOU RELMENTE MUITO DETALHISTA, E PRA EU TRABALHAR MELHOR COM O PERSONAGEM PRECISO DE TUDO SOBRE ELE:DD!

**_Bom, como eu não perco o meu tempo... eu decidi que EU também vou ter a minha própria personagem:D_**

**_Tá aqui a ficha dela! _**_(podem usar como exemplo!)_

******Nome:**Hinashirou Megumi** (Boneca Branca Abençoada-significado do nome dela)**

******Idade:**16

******Data de nascimento: **31/06/1991

******Signo:**Câncer****

******APARENCIA FÍSICA: **

******Aparência:**Megumi-chan tem apenas 1,66 de altura e pesa 56kg, tem um corpo lindo, suas medidas são 96-60-90. Ela tem longos cabelos pretos com um leve brilho avermelhado, e olhos azuis gelo bem grandes e levemente puxados, com um pele bem branquinha e um rosto arredondado, seus lábios são rosados e pequenos. O cabelo dela vai até o fim das costas e repicado e ela tem uma franjinha repicada na altura dos olhos cobrindo as suas sobrancelhas finas. Ela usa óculos de armações finas cor vinho, ela é super míope.

******Roupas:**Que tipo de roupa gosta de usar: Ela gosta de usar vestidos leves até a altura dos joelhos e saias de tecido também até o joelho, mas também gosta muito de usar calças jeans coladas e de cintura baixa, e também blusas e regatas com estampas engraçadas ou com frases estranhas, ou batas lisas. Geralmente usa all stars de cano baixo, ou sandálias de salto (baixo e alto) ou sapatilhas (boneca e normal) coloridas. E geralmente está usando óculos de sol gigantes e com armações coloridas.  
**-Roupa de Banho: **É um bikini de amarrar rosa-choque com um coração na parte de baixo e um na parte de cima.  
**-Roupa de Gala: **É um vestido até o tornozelo vinho-escuro tomara que caia e com uma fenda lateral amarrada com uma fita preta e com sapatos vinhos cravejado em cristais.**  
-Pijama:**É um pijama branco e rosa com Gloomy bears desenhados e escrito "bloody hottie"

******Algo a acrescentar? ** Ela tem 4 furos em cada orelha e um transversal na orelha direita, e tem uma marca de nascença em formato de uma coroa no braço esquerdo.

******PERSONALIDADE:  
Personalidade:**Ela é um pouco tímida, mas quando já conhece alguém faz tempo, é explosiva e chamativa, adora inventar coisas novas para fazer e ficar com os amigos. Ela é muito inteligente, mas odeia estudar e está sempre vagabundeando, dormindo nas aulas ou cabulando elas. Sua paixão é a arte, desde pequena adora desenhar e tirar fotografias. Ela é a irmãzinha do colégio, todos amam ela por ela ser gentil e frágil.  
Faz o tipo Loli-chan, sempre meiga e cuidadosa, mas quando perde a paciência( o que é fácil de acontecer quando está perto de Itachi) manda tudo pro inferno e sai quebrando tudo! Mas está sempre sorrindo, não importa o que aconteça de ruim, ela sempre tenta se manter sorrindo e animar os amigos dela.

******Manias e Fobias: **Ela tem uma mania muito curiosa, nunca consegue dormir antes da meia noite e nunca entra em algum lugar com o pé esquerdo. Ela morre de medo de escuro e é hemofobica, tem medo de sangue, sempre que vê sangue, ou paralisa, ou desmaia, também não gosta de insetos, morre de nojo deles.

******Algo a acrescentar? ** Ela é extremamente cuidadosa, e quando quer é super silenciosa, consegue seguir alguém sem ser notada facilmente.

******HISTÓRICO :  
Historia:**Ela vem de uma grande e antiga família, é a filha mais velha do filho mais velho, ou seja, a primeira criança da "3ª geração" a nascer, por causa disso teve que aprender varias coisas, como cozinhar, costurar, boas maneiras, postura correta, a historia do antigo Japão e de sua família através dos séculos e também vários tipo de lutas. Ela é filha de um empresário muito rico do Japão e sua mãe é uma decoradora muito famosa, ou seja, ela é uma menininha mimadinha e rica que tem tudo o que quer desde criança. Ela é muito unida a sua avó, e sempre que pode vai visitá-la ou liga pra ela, para pedir conselhos ou só para conversar. Filha única, mas tem vários primos.

******Objetivos:**Ela quer muito se formar e poder ir fazer uma viajem pela Europa,África e Ásia inteiras. Seu sonho é ser algum dia uma fotografa famosa ou uma designer de moda.

******Algo a acrescentar? **Ela conhece o Itachi, o Deidara e o Sasori desde criança, eles estudaram juntos desde o jardim de infância.

******PREFERÊNCIAS:  
Gosta de: **Doces, lugares altos, musica clássica, desenhar, ler, coisas na cor vinho e azul, Gloomy Bears, coisa fofas, coisas de Lolita, fazer compras, seus amigos, ciências ocultas e esoterismo e de suco de cereja.

******Não gosta de: **Coisas gosmentas, exatas, tempestades, lugares muito escuros e do mau, filmes de terror, pessoas intrometidas, insetos, coisas amargas e leite.

******VIDA ESCOLAR:**

******Ano que está cursando: **2º ano**.  
****Matérias extracurriculares/clubes: **_matéria extracurricular:_Teatro e artes e luta não armada.  
_Clube:_Clube de Esoterismo e Ciências ocultas, Clube de Mangá, Clube de desenho, Clube de Canto e conselho de manutenção escolar (grêmio – vice presidente do 2º ano)

******Bom em qual matéria/ ruim em qual matéria?: **_**Boa:**_Redação, Artes e Geografia.  
**__****Ruim:**Física e Educação Física.

******Mora dentro da republica escolar? **Sim, mas tem seu próprio quarto (requisitado pelo pai, única do colégio que tem). O quarto dela tem as paredes de cor vinho e o carpete é rosa-chamuscado, tem uma grande cama em estilo vitoriano com cobertores vinho e travesseiros rosa claro, vinho e Branco e a cama é cheia de Gloomy Bears, miniOgors, ugly dool, chappys e uma boneca de porcelana que era sua copia. O quarto tem 2 armarios enormes e cheio de roupas, sapatos bolsas e acessórios, um baú onde ela guarda varias fantasias que ela gosta de usar, uma escrivaninha com um Vaio cor de rosa e uma cadeira de roda vinho, e uma estante de livro enorme com vários livro de diversos assuntos. E tembém vários puff's rosas e vinhos espalhados pelo quarto! E uma televisão com um dvd e vários filmes.

******VIDA PESSOAL:  
Par:** Itachi (ele é meu peruas!)

******Como você trata seu par? **Ela trata ele como melhor amigo e vice-versa, por mais que vivam brigando, eles nunca conseguem passar mais de dois minutos sem falar um com o outro, ela nunca conseguiria imaginar sua vida sem ele!

******Como ele te trata? **Como uma pessoa especial, ela acha que a Megumi-chan é uma das únicas meninas que ele gosta de conversar e ficar por perto, mesmo que tenham muitas coisas que não concordem e vivam brincando.

******O que vocês acham um do outro? **Eles se tratam com carinho e sempre estão juntos, desde crianças que se conhecem. Ele acha que ela é uma criança teimosa e mimada, porem, uma pessoa boa e carinhosa, que sempre quer o bem dos amigos e ela acha que o Itachi embora seja um sádico e tenha cara de paisagem, ele no fundo é uma pessoa boa e é um ótimo amigo e protetor.

******Seu personagem trabalha? **Não, ela é rica e mimada demais para precisar trabalhar, mas de vez enquando ela faz uns bicos de fotografa ou designer para algumas empresas ou até mesmo para o colégio.

**__****CENAS FORTES E COISAS SEM NOÇÃO PODEM ACONTECER? **É claro, vai na fé, minha querida, arregaça esse lugar!

****

******SEJAM FELIZES E SE INSCREVAM! GARANTO QUE A HISTORIA SERÁ BEM LEGAL!**

******Vamos vamos!**

******Não sejam tímidos:D**

******Até o próximo capitulo o/**


	2. Escolhidos e novos OC's

**Akatsuki no Bunka!**

Bom gente! Já tenho as escolhidas, e eu amei elas todas!(Na verdade, gostei de todas, e foi difícil de escolher!Por isso eu peguei as personagens que eu pensei que seria mais fácil de interagir!)

E a ficha delas estavam muito boas, e eu adorei as personagens e tudo mais. E também AMEI as fichas dos meninos, eles ficaram ótimos, e eles foram os únicos meninos machos o suficiente para se inscreverem! Pelo amor de deus gente, eu até tive que criar mais Oc's pra ficar com as meninas! Ç-Ç

Vocês me entristecem meninos!

Bom, sem mais demoras, vou anunciar as ganhadoras e os ganhadores, e depois delas, eu fiz mais 4 fichas, pra três meninas especiais que colocaram os corações de suas personagens em minhas mãos e o meu querido Takeo-kun. Ç-Ç fiquei muito feliz e agora eu amo elas!

-A personagem da **S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**Yuki Tsukihime que ficou com o Sasori (meu, amei a sua ficha, agora você vai ter que aturar a Megumi, pois ela é muito unida com o Sasori)

- A personagem da **Quartzo Cristal**, Kuran Sanae, ficou com o Hidan e ganhou a minha paixão por essa personagem!(vou aprontar muito com ela!)

-A personagem da **Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme**, Yuuki no Hikari, que vai ficar com o Sasuke, e meu, AMEI ela, ela é muito fodona!

-A personagem da **Daji-chan**, Takahashi Rissa que ficou com o Deidara! (meu, amei muito essa menina!! Eu juro que não vou maltratar muito ela, mas a tadinha vai passar uns momentos muito engraçados com essa turma!)

-A personagem da **Etecetera**, Tsujikaze Kamiya que ganhou o Kankurou! Menina, nunca vi uma personagem tão legal quanto a sua! Vou fazer um bom uso dela!

-A personagem da **Larry A.K McDowell**, Karakuri Akeno que ficou com o meu OC (parabéns, eu criei ele com carinho!) Iwabuchi Takui. Linda, desculpa não te dar o Deidara, mas a Daji-chan criou a menina perfeita pra ele! Mas o meu OC não fica pra trás, ele é muito legal e espero que vc goste!(a ficha dele está depois dos escolhidos)

-A personagem da **Chibi Haru-chan17**,a Maehara Mieko que ficou com o Sai! - Meu, vou criar casos com essa menina!

-A personagem da **Meriyasu**, a Hanahime Shinku que ficou com o meu outro OC! O gatão do Tairaku Jun(querida, ele é um sonho!) !(a ficha dele está depois dos escolhidos)

-A persongem da **xX Kitsune Xx**, Hirata Midori (que eu amei) ficou com o Arisawa Nao, OC mais fofinho e meigo que eu já criei!(a ficha dele está depois dos escolhidos)

-A personagem de **Marih-chann**, a Nagato Mikan, que ficou com o Nejizitoo(Neji:É NEJI PORRA! NE-JI! N-E-J-I!!!)

-A personagem da **Ero-Kitsune21**Kiton no Kitsune que vai se amarar com o Gaara-chan! AMEI essa tatuadora!

-A personagens de **Lecka-chan,**Nekokumi no Kichi que ficou com o meu outro OC, Yauchi Kojirou.

E a personagem da **Mari sushi**, Nee Chi, que ficou com o Tobi-chan.

_E vai ter uma personagem misteriosa e.éd huhuhu..._

_**E AGORA OS ESCOLHIDOS!**_

-O personagem do**Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy'**Mitsukachi Takeo, que eu fiz uma OC especialmente pra ele :D! eu gostei muito desse antipático, que vai mudar o jeito de ver o mundo quando conhecer a Nana-chan!

-O personagem do **Rodrigo DeMolay,** Shihyo Aoshi, (que ficou muito foda)vai ficar com a fofa da Hinata!!

-O personagem do **Sabaku no Hyoo**Namikaze Satori que ficou com a testuda.. digo, Sakura!

------

_**Agora, vamos as fichas dos OC's!**_

**Nome:** Iwabuchi Takui

**Idade:**17

**Data de nascimento: **03/09/1990

**Signo:**Virgem

**APARENCIA FÍSICA: **

**Aparência:**Takui-kun tem estatura mediana, ele tem 1,75 e um corpo bem definido, por causa dos variados esportes que pratica. Ele tem o cabelo todo espetado e é castanho-avermelhado, tem olhos "raposinos" castanhos claros, e a pele levemente bronzeada, ele está sempre usando uma faixa passando por cima do nariz(é tipo um noseband XDD).  
**Roupas:Que tipo de roupa gosta de usar:** Ele gosta de usar roupas largas de estilo skatista, como bermudas bem largas, mostrando metade da cueca, e blusas de rapper, geralmente usa bonés e munhequeiras.  
**-Roupa de Banho: **Um calção de banho vermelho.  
**-Roupa de Gala: **Ele não gosta muito de usar roupas formais, mas quando precisa usa um terno preto e uma calça social também preta.  
**-Pijama:**Ele dorme sem camiseta, então usa só uma calça de moletom velha e larga  
**Algo a acrescentar? **Ele tem um transversal na orelha esquerda. E tem uma tatoo de uma serpente-dragão subindo pela perna direita.

**PERSONALIDADE:**_(coloque uma alma nessa sua boneca de trapos!)_  
**Personalidade:**Ele é bem alegre e extrovertido, parece o coelhinho da duracel, cheio de energia, é uma eterna criança, sempre sorridente. Mas é muito distraído e preguiçoso pra fazer as tarefas da escola.  
**Manias e Fobias: **Ele é quase casado com o skate dele, vive com ele, para cima e pra baixo! Ele até dorme com o cujo dito. Ele tem ódio do barulho do giz na lousa.  
**Algo a acrescentar? **Ele ADORA filmes de terror, e não tem medo quase de nada. E ele vive indo parar na enfermaria por causa de machucados que ganha por ser tão distraído.

**HISTÓRICO : **_(me fale sobre a vida de sua criação, seu objetivo, sua família!)_  
**Historia:**Ele nasceu nos USA, mas veio para o Japão com 15 anos para estudar no AnB(há, \o/), então ele passou a morar com a irmã mais velha dele para depois se mudar para a republica escolar. Seu pai é um biólogo marinho que trabalha na national geographic, e ele vive viajando pelo mundo inteiro tirando fotos dos animais, e sua mão é uma escritora de mistérios, ele é totalmente diferente dos pais no jeito de pensar, mas é a versão masculina e maior de sua mãe.  
**Objetivos:** Ele pode ser um vagal, mas seu sonho é se formar em direito penal, ou se não conseguir, ele quer ser um skatista profisional e viajar pelo mundo com seu querido eskate.  
**Algo a acrescentar? ** A irmã dele é 4 anos mais velha e faz faculdade de educação pedagógica. O skate dele, foi carinhosamente apelidado por Takui de Nemu-chan, sim, ele AMA o skate.

**PREFERÊNCIAS:**  
**Gosta de: **Andar de skate, esportes radicais, skate, chá de pêssego, skate, da irmã, skate, festa, skate, dos amigo... e mais skate.  
**Não gosta de: ** Ficar sozinho, não poder andar de skate, legumes e ficar parado.

**VIDA ESCOLAR:**(eles são estudantes minha gente! tem que ter isso!)  
**Ano que está cursando: **2º ano.Ele não era muito bom em japonês, então perdeu um ano aprendendo japonês em vários cursos e depois foi entrar no colégio.  
**Matérias extracurriculares/clubes: **matérias: Triatlon e esportes radicais. (clubes) de Caminhada, de Lutas(diversos sub-clubes dentro deste), Clube de atletismo, Clube de lutas orientais e ocidentais.

**Bom em qual matéria/ ruim em qual matéria: **Bom em: Matemática, Ed. Fisica e Geografia, Ruim em: Japonês e redação.

**Mora dentro da republica escolar? **Sim

**VIDA PESSOAL:  
Par:**Ele vai ficar com uma personagem criada, a Karakuri Akane, feita pela Larry A K McDowell.

**Como você trata seu par? **É simpático com ela, sempre retribui seus sorrisos e adora passar o tempo conversando com Akeno.

**Como ele te trata? **De maneira gentil e educada, como trata todas as outras pessoas da face da Terra (XD). está sempre sorrindo pra ele, tentando passar confiança e simpatia.  
**O que vocês acham um do outro? **Para Akeno ele é a pessoa mais importante que cruzou seu caminho. No começo ela o considerava como um irmão, mas depois o sentimento foi evoluindo e ela passou a amá-lo.  
Para ele, Akeno é alguém realmente especial em sua vida. Diferente de todas as outras garotas que ele já conheceu. Alguém capaz de melhorar seu dia apenas com um sorriso e um "bom dia". A simples visão de Akeno é capaz de transmitir paz e tranqüilidade como nenhuma outra coisa.

**Seu personagem trabalha? **Sim, ele faz estagio num escritório de advocacia.

_**CENAS FORTES E COISAS SEM NOÇÃO PODEM ACONTECER? **_Sim!

--

**Nome:**Tairaku Jun

**Idade:**16

**Data de nascimento: **02/11/1991

**Signo:**Libra

**APARENCIA FÍSICA: **

**Aparência:**Ele é bem alto, tem 1,80. E um corpinho que até vai, não é muito fã de esportes... Ele tem cabelos castanhos claros lisos e compridos, penteados para a esquerda cobrindo um pouco dos olhos, e olhos azuis celeste puxadinhos e a pele bem branquinha e um rosto comprido. Ele é um dos mais bonitos do colégio  
**Roupas:Que tipo de roupa gosta de usar:**Roupas casuais normais, nada muito extravagante. Uma calça jeans larguinha, mostrando um pouco da cueca e camisetas com algum casaco por cima.  
**-Roupa de Banho: ** Um calção de banho azul-escuro com detalhas brancos na perna.  
**-Roupa de Gala: ** Um terno e uma calça social azul petróleo.  
**-Pijama:**Uma bermudona larga verde escura e uma camiseta grande e larga branca com mangas verdes escura.  
**Algo a acrescentar? **De vez em quando uma hearwear na cabeça, mas só as vezes.

**PERSONALIDADE:**_(coloque uma alma nessa sua boneca de trapos!)_  
**Personalidade:**Ele é calmo e muito persistente. Gosta muito de ficar com os amigos e é sociável... até demais, pricipalmente com garotas, é o "galinha". Um bom aluno, como mascara pra um vagabundo que não gosta de estudar. Ele é muito bagunceiro.  
**Manias e Fobias: **Ele odeia arrumar suas coisas, e que arrume as coisas dele, se tiram algo do lugar ele fica muito nervoso. Tem um medo irrecuperável de tartarugas, SIM! TARTARUGAS!  
**Algo a acrescentar? **Ele tem medo de tartarugas pois quando criança uma tartaruga-marinha mordeu ele num passeio ao zoológico com seus pais.

**HISTÓRICO : **_(me fale sobre a vida de sua criação, seu objetivo, sua família!)_  
**Historia:**Sempre foi muito unido com os pais, ele é o filho mais velho da familia, sua irmã tem 8 anos de idade, ele é muito protetor e ama muito a sua família. Desde pequeno sempre gostou de ficar junto das pessoas e fazer amigos, por isso sempre foi muito popular entre as pessoas.  
**Objetivos:**Poder se tornar um grande chef gourmet. E talvez trabalhar em algo que envolva se comunicar com pessoas e ajuda-las.  
**Algo a acrescentar? **A família dele é dona da uma grande cadeia de restaurantes famosos, ai que veio sua paixão pela culinária.

**PREFERÊNCIAS:**_(me diga o que e de quem ele gosta, de seus gostos mais excêntricos e escondidos!)_  
**Gosta de: **Ele gosta de cozinhar, ficar em casa com a família, fazer nada com os amigos, irritar os amigos, conhecer gente nova e cozinhar novamente.  
**Não gosta de: **Ficar sem nada pra fazer, comida mal-feita, gente chata e anti-social e ir pras aulas.

**VIDA ESCOLAR:**(eles são estudantes minha gente! tem que ter isso!)  
**Ano que está cursando: **16- 2º ano_  
_**Matérias extracurriculares/clubes: **matérias: Economia (clubes)Clube de Artes Culinárias, Clube de Chá, Conselho de manutenção escolar

**Bom em qual matéria/ ruim em qual matéria**É bom em todas as matérias, embora odeie estudar.

**Mora dentro da republica escolar? ** Sim, ele divide um quarto com o Takui.

**VIDA PESSOAL:  
Par: **A personagem criada pela MeriyasuHanahime Shinku

**Como você trata seu par? **Tenta tratá-la bem, porém todo o desprezo dela o faz ficar frustrado.  
**Como ele te trata? **Ela o despreza, o acha muito bobo, brigam às vezes.  
**O que vocês acham um do outro? **Ela o acha muito bobo, porém é uma pessoa legal, mas prefere não demonstrar muito o que acha dele, tratando-o com indiferença. Ele a acha ignorante demais, pra alguém daquele tamanho e aparência, porém sabe que ela gosta dele tanto quanto ele. Ele a trata como princesa, uma bonequinha mesmo.  
**Seu personagem trabalha? **De vez enquando ele faz uns bicos no restaurante de seus pais.

_**CENAS FORTES E COISAS SEM NOÇÃO PODEM ACONTECER? **_ Sim!

--

**Nome:**Arisawa Nao

**Idade:** 16

**Data de nascimento: **29/03/1991

**Signo:**Áries.

**APARENCIA FÍSICA: **

**Aparência:**Ele não é muito alto, tem apenas 1,69, e tem um rosto infantil. Tem cabelos loiros escuros curtos e um pouco esperados para baixo e grandes olhos verdes claro, é o que eu chamaria de KAWAII! -!!Seu corpo está na média, não é gordo nem magro.  
**Roupas:Que tipo de roupa gosta de usar:**Desde que esteja confortável pra ele, está ótimo! Gosta de usar calças compridas, jeans com blusas de mangas compridas.  
**-Roupa de Banho: ** Um bermudão de surfista verde floresta com detalhas em preto.  
**-Roupa de Gala: **Um smoking normal,e sapatos.  
**-Pijama:**Um blusão de botões listrado com uma calça litrada que nem o blusão.  
**Algo a acrescentar? ** Ele gosta de usar óculos de sol grandes e relógios da moda e bem psicodélicos.

**PERSONALIDADE:**_(coloque uma alma nessa sua boneca de trapos!)_  
**Personalidade:**Ele é uma eterna criança, é bem humorado e está sempre rodeado de amigos e garotas, ele é um líder por natureza, sabe tomar decisões rápidas. Ele é estudioso e muito inteligente e rápido pra sacar o que está acontecendo. É ótimo pra controlar situações e nunca as deixa sair do controle  
**Manias e Fobias: **Ele tem mania de organização, e de sempre querer todo a os trinques. Morre de medo de fantasmas (apesar de nunca admitir).  
**Algo a acrescentar? **Ele gosta muito de crianças.

**HISTÓRICO : **_(me fale sobre a vida de sua criação, seu objetivo, sua família!)_  
**Historia:** Ele é o irmão do meio de 2 meninas, cresceu brincando com elas e seus primos (que ele trata como irmãos). Seu pai é um empresário muito ocupado e sua mãe é uma advogada, mas sempre tieram um meio de nunca ficarem ausentes nas vidas dos filhos, por isso sempre que querem, ligam para os filhos perguntando como estão, se estão bem ou se querem alguma coisa.  
**Objetivos:**O sonho dele é ser um diretor de cinema, desde pequeno gosta de assistir filmes e gravar coisas, ele e Megumi se dão muito bem por causa disso! E ele fala que a Megumi e o Itachi são "o casal que ele ama filmar".  
**Algo a acrescentar? ** Ele atende o celular no meio da aula e não tá nem ai, de tanto que já fez isso, os professores nem ligam mais. Ele estuda na AnB desde a 2ª serie.

**PREFERÊNCIAS:**_(me diga o que e de quem ele gosta, de seus gostos mais excêntricos e escondidos!)_  
**Gosta de: **Filmes, Tim Burton, pipoca, filmar os seus amigos, brincar,brincar com criança, conversar com os amigos e ficar com os primos.  
**Não gosta de: ** Ele não gosta quando o chamam de crianção, isso o deixa chateado, nem de quando a bateria da filmadora dele acaba, coisas sem sentido e ficar muito tempo sem se divertir.

**VIDA ESCOLAR:**(eles são estudantes minha gente! tem que ter isso!)  
**Ano que está cursando: **2º ano.  
**Matérias extracurriculares/clubes**(clubes)Clube de Hipismo, Conselho de manutenção escolar, Clube de Teatro, Clube de Jornalismo e Clube de estudo de literatura infantil e infanto-juvenil  
**Bom em qual matéria/ ruim em qual matéria?:**Ele é bom em quase todas as matérias, menos em química, que ele odeia e acha perda de tempo aprender ela.   
**Mora dentro da republica escolar? **Sim, ele divide o quarto com o Deidara.

**VIDA PESSOAL:  
Par:**Eu criei ele especialmente para a xX Kitsune Xx que faz a Hirata Midori

**Como você trata seu par? **Mesmo que não goste muito dos abraços sufocantes, trata ela bem e é muito protetor. Trata ela com carinho.

**Como ele te trata? **Como trata todo mundo, mas tem uma predileção por abraça-lo e apertá-lo.  
**O que vocês acham um do outro? **Ela o acha "a coisa mais fofa e apertável do mundo". Ele a acha a pessoa mais distrída que ela já viu.  
**Seu personagem trabalha? **Não, ele não precisa, os pais dão pra ele tudo o que ele quer.

_**CENAS FORTES E COISAS SEM NOÇÃO PODEM ACONTECER? **_SIIM!

**Nome:**Asou Nana

**Idade:**17

**Data de nascimento: **21/12/1990

**Signo:**Sargitário.

**APARENCIA FÍSICA: **

**Aparência:**Nana é muito bonita, é esbelta e altinha, tem 1,72 e com curvas razoáveis, perfeitas para o seu corpo. Ela tem o cabelo de cor verde, ele é repicado a vai até a altura dos ombros, ela tem olhos castanhos claros e cílios bem grandes. Seu rosto é muito bonito.  
**Roupas:Que tipo de roupa gosta de usar:**Ela é muito extrovertida, gosta de usar roupas da moda. Sempre com calças bag, ou bermudas jeans coladinhas com blusas ou regatas coloridas. Gosta de usar tênis adidas, ou chinelos de miçangas.  
**-Roupa de Banho: **É um bikini branco com a parte de cima no estilo top e com uma estrela azul no meio e a parte de baixo um shortinho azul com uma estrela branca na nádega esquerda.  
**-Roupa de Gala: **É um vestido branco perolado bem comprido de amarar com as costas nuas, simples e bonito, com sapatilhas de salto prateadas.  
**-Pijama:**É uma camisola de algodão que vai até os joelhos branca com as mangas verdes e escrito no meio "I (coração) my planet" com um desenho da terra.  
**Algo a acrescentar? **Ela tem três furos em cada orelha e um percing no umbigo.

**PERSONALIDADE:**_(coloque uma alma nessa sua boneca de trapos!)_  
**Personalidade:**Ela é muito extrovertida e amigável, embora não seja muito esperta é uma aluna razoável. Ela é muito boa em esportes e adora a natureza. Seu único problema é que ela perde a paciência muito rápido, e quando perde, corre que ela vai acabar com a tua raça!  
**Manias e Fobias: ** Ela tem o estranho habito de toda vez que encontra um animalzinho ferido ou fofo, ela leva ele pra casa (mesmo que seja proibido) e tem muito medo de altura.  
**Algo a acrescentar? **Ela tem um esquilo de estimação chamado Dokyo-chan escondido no quarto dela, somente os amigos sabem da existência do animal.

**HISTÓRICO : **_(me fale sobre a vida de sua criação, seu objetivo, sua família!)_  
**Historia:**O pai dela era veterinário, então desde pequena está acostumada com bichos e não tem medo de nenhum, ela tem 2 irmão mais novos, os gêmeos Kyo e Hachi, que são 5 anos mais novos que ela, a mãe dela faleceu pouco tempo depois dela ter entrado no colegial por causa de uma doença, e ela se vê obrigada a fazer o papel de mulher na família. Ela é a tesoureira do Grêmio estudantil.  
**Objetivos:**Poder se formar em veterinária e viajar pelo mundo afora conhecendo os mais diversos tipos de animais  
**Algo a acrescentar? ** nada

**PREFERÊNCIAS:**_(me diga o que e de quem ele gosta, de seus gostos mais excêntricos e escondidos!)_  
**Gosta de: **Animais, da família, de cuidar de animais, de ficar ao ar livre, praticar esportes, de calor, praia e férias.  
**Não gosta de: ** De sentir frio, de que maltratem animais, de ficar parada na sala de aula e de comidas amargas.

**VIDA ESCOLAR:**(eles são estudantes minha gente! tem que ter isso!)  
**Ano que está cursando: **3º ano  
**Matérias extracurriculares/clubes:**(matérias) esportes variados –Natação, futebol e basquete- (clubes)Clube de Hipismo, de Caminhada, de Lutas(diversos sub-clubes dentro deste), clube de Acrobacias e Truques mágicos, Conselho de manutenção escolar e Clube de atletismo

**Bom em qual matéria/ ruim em qual matéria?:**Ela é boa em todas as matérias, menos matemática!  
**Mora dentro da republica escolar? **Sim.

**VIDA PESSOAL:  
Par:**Ela é exclusive do Takeo-kun!(criado pelo Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy')

**Como você trata seu par? **Ela trata ele como um amigo, sempre tantando se aproximar

**Como ele te trata? ** Um pouco frio, pois é muito introvertido, mas se sente bem quando está do lado dela.

**O que vocês acham um do outro? ** Ela acha que o takeo é um menino muito introvertido e solitário, que precisa fazer mais amigos e se soltar mais, mas acha que ele é uma boa pessoa. Takeo acha que Nana é extrovertida demais e barulhenta, mas é uma menina muito linda e bondosa.

**Seu personagem trabalha? **Sim, ela trabalha de meio período num Zoológico perto do colégio ajudando a cuidar dos animais.

_**CENAS FORTES E COISAS SEM NOÇÃO PODEM ACONTECER? **_ Sim!

---

**Nome:** Yauchi Kojirou

**Idade:** 16

**Data de nascimento: ** 07/10/1991

**Signo:** Libra

**APARENCIA FÍSICA: **

**Aparência:** Kojirou-jun é bem alto e bem atlético, devido ao kendo que pratica. Ele tem a pele branca, mas um pouco bronzeada. Tem os cabelos ruivos escuro compridos presos num rabo alto de cavalo e olhos puxados azuis-clarinhos. Ele é bonito e charmoso, sempre com a cara séria.  
**Roupas:Que tipo de roupa gosta de usar:** Roupas normais, calças jeans ou moletons com blusas azuis, cinzas, verdes ou pretas e adidas, ou tênis da ouma. Ou usa o uniforme do clube de kendo.  
**-Roupa de Banho: ** Um calção de banho normal, azul marinho.  
**-Roupa de Gala: ** Ou um kimono formal ou um terno e calça social azul bem escuro, quase preto.  
**-Pijama:**uma calça de moletom velho cinza.  
**Algo a acrescentar? ** Ele tem um brinco na orelha direita.

**PERSONALIDADE:**_(coloque uma alma nessa sua boneca de trapos!)_  
**Personalidade:**Bem quieto e calmo, nunca perde a paciência, e ele é muito monossilábico, não gosta de muita agitação, ou muita gente. Prefere relaxar ou ficar treinando em paz. É um homem de poucas palavras!  
**Manias e Fobias: ** Desconhecidos, ele é muito misterioso, mas tem-se duvidas de que ele goste de irritar meninas que perdem a paciência fácil demais e de tomar café.  
**Algo a acrescentar? **Carrega sua espada de Kendo pra onde quer que vá.

**HISTÓRICO : **_(me fale sobre a vida de sua criação, seu objetivo, sua família!)_  
**Historia:**Como ele é um cara de poucas palavras, sabe-se muito pouco de sua vida. Mas ele tem uma família tradicional japonesa, sua mãe morreu a dar a luz a ele e ele é o mais novo de cinco irmãos.  
**Objetivos:**Se formar e virar campeão mundial de Kendo  
**Algo a acrescentar? **O pai dele é muito influente na sociedade japonesa, inclusive na escola.

**PREFERÊNCIAS:**_(me diga o que e de quem ele gosta, de seus gostos mais excêntricos e escondidos!)_  
**Gosta de: **De paz, meditar, silencio, templos japoneses, chá verde e Kendo  
**Não gosta de: **Muito barulho, bagunça, ficar sem treinar e gente preguiçosa.

**VIDA ESCOLAR:**(eles são estudantes minha gente! tem que ter isso!)  
**Ano que está cursando: ** 2º ano  
**Matérias extracurriculares/clubes: **(clubes)Clube De Go, de Caminhada, de Lutas(Kendo), Clube de lutas orientais com espada(kendo e aikido).  
**Bom em qual matéria/ ruim em qual matéria?:**É bom em todas as matérias, apesar de ter uma pequena dificuldade em Historia  
**Mora dentro da republica escolar? ** Sim

**VIDA PESSOAL:  
Par:** Nekokumi no Kichi, da Lecka-chan.

**Como você trata seu par? **Como trata todas as novatas com a diferença que é sempre mais gentil e cuidadoso

**Como ele te trata? **Como todos os outros com a diferença que ela ri e fica ainda mais estabanada com ele. x3 Sem falar das silenciosas crises de ciúme , aí ela faz bico

**O que vocês acham um do outro? **A relação deles seria bem fofa, tipo ela toda desastrada e ele todo gentil, ela gosta disso nele, mas fica com muito ciúmes se o vê conversando com outra. Já ele a acha bem kawaii, como uma irmãzinha mais nova, mas o bicho pega quando ele percebe que é bem mais que isso.

**Seu personagem trabalha? ** Não, o pai dele é rico, e ele está mais interessado em treinar.

_**CENAS FORTES E COISAS SEM NOÇÃO PODEM ACONTECER? **_Yes, honey ;D

_--------------------- _

_BOM, MENINAS E MENINOS E HERMAFRODITAS! Espero que tenham gostados das escolhas, e se você não foi escolhido, não fique triste... e por favor, continue acompanhando a fic e vê se por acaso o seu personagem não faz um bico na fic:DD_

_E para as meninas e o menino que ficaram com os OC's, espero que tenham gostado deles, eles serão os seus príncipes e sua princesa!!_

_E lembrem-se, mamãe ama vocês, então não fujam de casa!  
:D  
_(não faz idéia do por que ter falado isso)


	3. Sobre o colégio, uniformes, etc

**Akatsuki no Bunka**

Bom, aqui via ter algumas explicações da fic, como é o colégio, como é o uniforme, quem vai dividir quarto com quem, etc...

-_aparece Megumi vestida como uma estudante da Acasius-_

-OHAYOU, MINNA-SAN! Bem vindos a Akatsuki no Bunka, uma das melhores e mais famosas prep schools do Japão, localizada na ilha estudantil de Konoha. – Megumi vai andando e vocês vão atrás dela e ela puxa aquelas varinhas de metal para apontar as coisas e um megafone.  
"A ilha estudantil de Konoha é localizada ao Norte do Japão, para chegar nela tem que pegar o trem bala, e depois parar nas estações estudantis. Akatsuki no Bunka é dividida em três unidades a escola primaria, que vai do maternal até o 4º ano, o ensino fundamental, que vai do 5º ano até o 9º ano, e o ensino médio, que vai do 1º ano até o 3º ano, e também tem a faculdade, mas ela é em outro lugar. Akatsuki no Bunka é equipada com 4 republicas estudantis dentro da área do ensino médio, 2 republicas masculinas (Sansetto-3ºano e Akeunabara-1º e 2º ano) e 2 femininas (Sanshain-3º ano e Aketengoku-1º e 2º ano) que ficam uma de frente para a outra, todas tem 6 andares, para poder chegar ao colégio leva 10 minutos (sim, o colégio é gigante), mas se for correndo pode variar de 4 a 6 minutos. Além das republicas, temos a área de lazer, onde se localizam restaurantes dos mais variados tipos e salas de jogos, lojas de roupas do colégio, lojas de conveniência e um salão de convivência. Agora, entramos na parte acadêmica, aqui se localizam os prédios onde temos aulas, os prédios destinados aos clubes culturais, os laboratórios de pesquisa e a parte externa que é usada pelos clubes esportivos. O pavilhão de esportes é usado pelo clube de lutas, peço que não entrem agora, devem estar treinando,e lá longe, naquela ilha menor você podem ver a Ilha da Biblioteca, ela é uma das mais completas do Japão, não existe nenhuma igual em qualquer outro colégio. A área acadêmica é o que ocupa a maior parte da ilha, o resto da ilha foi dividido entre área de comercio(por onde passamos agora pouco) e a área residencial (foi onde começou o passeio). Todas as construções aqui são no estilo vitoriano ocidental, que dá um toque mais imponente ao colégio. O colégio tem 21 clubes esportivos muito bem treinados, e mais de 100 clubes culturais." – enquanto fala, vai apontado para cada parte do colégio, que pelo visto é mais do que um simples colégio, e tem razão por ser o mais famoso.  
"As aulas vão das 7:40 da manhã até as 14:20 . Os clubes culturais e esportivos começam suas atividades a partir das 15:00, e os alunos que trabalham fora, ou precisam voltar para casa também são liberados a essa hora."  
Chegam a um portam folheado a ouro com um grande "A" floreado no meio.  
"Bom chegamos a o fim do passeio, espero que tenham gostado! BAI BAI NO KISSUS MINNA-SAAAN!"

**UNIFORMES:**

**Feminino:**o Uniforme feminino é um vestido preto com mangas compridas que vai até a metade da coxa, mas também pode-se comprar um mais comprido, um que vai até o joelho ou um que vai até o tornozelo, as barras da manga e da saia do vestido são vermelhas. A gola é de estilo sailor com um grande laço também vermelho. O uso de meias é obrigatório, pode-se variar entre uma que vai até a coxa (4 dedos abaixo da saia) e uma te os joelhos, de cor branca e com enfeites em vermelho.

(assim:

http://www1. 

A versão de verão/primavera desse vestido é a mesma coisa, só que ao invés de mangas compridas, são mangas curtas em estilo balonet.

As sapatilhas boneca pretas são obrigatórias para todas as alunas.

**Masculino:** É uma calça preta normal, com uma blusa branca de botões branca, com uma gravata vermelha, seria o uniforme de verão/primavera, o de inverno é complementado com um casaco preto de gola alta com os enfeites na mangá e na gola vermelhos.

_O uso do uniforme é obrigatório durante o horário de aula._

**DIVISÃO DE QUARTOS:**

**Meninas:**(1º-2º anos dividem uma republica, os andares 1 a 3 são do 1º ano, e os de 1 a 6, do 2º ano.Cada andar tem 4 quartos de tamanho grande.)

_**1º ano:**_  
_**-**_Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura e Nagato Mikan(Marih-chann), quarto 304, 3º andar._Republica__Aketengoku_.

- Yuuki no Hikari (Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme) e Takahashi Rissa(Daji-chan), quarto 303, 3º andar. _Republica__Aketengoku._

-Yamanaka Ino e (?) Tenten, quarto 101,1º andar._Republica__Aketengoku._

_**2º ano:**_  
-Hinashirou Megumi, quarto 602, 6º andar. ( andar 6, só tem dois quartos, um é ocupado pela Megumi, e outro está desocupado.)_Republica__Aketengoku._

- Yuki Tsukihime(S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2) e Maehara Mieko(Chibi Haru-chan17), quarto 403, 4º andar._Republica__Aketengoku_.

- Hanahime Shinku(Meriyasu) e Tsujikaze Kamiya(Etecetera), quarto 501, 5º andar. _Republica__Aketengoku_.

- Hirata Midori(xXKitsuneXx) e Nee Chi(Mari sushi), quarto 503, 5º andar._Republica__Aketengoku_.

_**3º ano:**_  
- Karakuri Akeno(Larry A K McDowell) e Asou Nana (minha OC), quarto 503, 5º andar. _Republica Sanshain._

** Meninos:** (1º-2º anos dividem uma republica, os andares 1 a 3 são do 1º ano, e os de 1 a 6, do 2º ano.Cada andar tem 4 quartos de tamanho grande.)

_**1º ano:**_  
- Namikaze Satori(Sabaku no Hyoo), Hyuuga Neji e Nara Shikamaru, quarto 304, 3º andar. _Republica Akeunabara._

- Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke e Sai, quarto 202, 2º andar._Republica Akeunabara._

- Inuzuka Kiba e Aburame Shino, quarto 104, 1º andar. _Republica Akeunabara._

- Rock Lee e Sabaku no Gaara, quarto 301, 3º andar. _Republica Akeunabara._

-Akimichi Chouji e Sabaku no Kankuro, quarto 204, 2º andar. _Republica Akeunabara._

_**2º ano:**_  
- Iwabuchi Takui(meu OC) e Arisawa Não(meu OC), quarto 401, 4º andar. _Republica Akeunabara._

- Tairaku Jun(meu OC) e Hidan, quarto 503, 5º andar. _Republica Akeunabara._

- Tobi e Akasuna Sasori, quarto 602, 6º andar. _Republica Akeunabara._

- Uchiha Itachi e Deidara, quarto 601, 6º andar. _Republica Akeunabara._

_**3º ano**_  
- Shihyo Aoshi(Rocrigo DeMolay) e Mitsukachi Takeo(Rodrigo 'Narutoboy'), quarto 602, 6º andar. _Republica Sansetto._

-Kazuko, Kisame e Zetsu, quarto 306, 3º andar. _Republica Sansetto._

-------

JÁ COMEÇEI A FAZER O PRIMEIRO CAPITULO :D

ENTÃO, OU 4º FEIRA OU 2ª FEIRA EU POSTOOO!

Não se esqueçam das reviews, comentando se vc gostou do colégio, do uniforme e dos seus companheiros de quarto!


	4. 1º Cap VOLTA ÁS AULAS! YEY! wtf?

**Fan fiiiicAkatsuki no Bunka**

- Oi, meu nome é Edivaldo, eu tomo bomba, sou depressivo e emo...-(falas)

"_lhama lhama lhama lhama piiiiinguim lhama!"( _pensamentos)

**-****morrendo de vontade de fazer xixi****-** (ação, estado físico, psicológico...)

(_eu gosto de suco de pêra :D_) (comentários imbecis da autora.)

---

(**Sakura Kiss – **_Ouran Koukou Host Club_)

---

Capitulo 1.

**VOLTA AS AULAS! Yey!**

Vários jovens desciam do metro que parava numa estação chamada Akatsuki no Bunka, todos saiam afobados e correndo, pois não queriam perder seu primeiro dia nessa famosa escola. (_pra quem lê Negima, pensem na cena onde todos eles estão descendo da estação e entrando no colégio_) Vários grupos diferentes corriam para chegar a tempo no colégio, pessoas de skate, de patins, de motoca, etc... Um grupinho de cinco pessoas se destacavam, não apenas por estarem fazendo a maior bagunça e cumprimentando todo mundo, mas também era um grupo bem estranho. Primeiro, temos um alto, de cabelos prateados penteado para trás com gel, com uma cara de sanguinário, ele é o Hidan, do 2-C, depois desse vinha um loiro de estatura mediana, que podia ser facilmente confundido com uma garota, se não estivesse com a uniforme masculino, Deidara, o artista explosivo, do 2-B, depois dele, vinham mais dois garotos, um ruivo, um pouco menor que o Deidara, de olhos castanhos calmos, Sasori, e o mais alto da turma, Itachi, com longos e brilhantes cabelos pretos, e olhos castanhos escuros com um leve brilho avermelhado, um dos garotos mais bonitos do colégio, e presidente do Grêmio estudantil do 2º ano,ambos os garotos do 2-B e por fim, mais atrás destes, vinha uma garotinho morena e baixinha, de pele bem branca e grandes olhos azuis gelo, com a face leve mente corada tentando manter o ritimo dos amigos, ela é Megumi, vice-presidente do grêmio estudantil do 2º ano, representante feminina do 2-B e votada 3 vezes a mais bela do colégio.

-NEE, MENINOS, VÃO MAIS DEVAGAR! EU NÃO SOU BOA EM CORRER! LEMBRAM? – Megumi gritou alto o suficiente para eles prestarem atenção nela. Os meninos pararam e se olharem, podia se ver um leve brilho maligno nos olhos deles, Itachi levantou a menina e a jogou nas costas,como se fosse um saco e eles voltaram a correr. A menina tinha uma feição brava, e uma veia saltando, mas deixou quieto, pelo menos não tinha que correr!

-CORRAM MAIS RAPIDO, TEMOS QUE CHEGAR ANTES! – Gritou Hidan lá da frente.

-CALA A BOCA, HIDAN, A GENTE JÁ SABE DISSO!- gritaram os outros em uníssimo.

Os outros alunos que passavam achavam muita graça da cena, e outros ficavam com gotas na cabeça.

_Enquanto isso, já no pátio do colégio._

Alguns alunos já se encontravam, alguns estavam conversando com velhos conhecidos, outros apenas observando a paisagem, mas todos eles se indagavam por que diabo tinha um palco circular em frente à entrada do colégio.

A os poucos, os alunos vinham chegando, assim como o grupinho de retardados barulhentos que vinha na maior correria, Megumi ainda nas costas de Itachi, com cara de tédio, até que pisaram no pátio e pararam de correr.

-Posso descer agora? – perguntou Megumi.

-Hã? Pode sim! Haha... – respondeu Itachi, pegando Megumi e colocando ela de volta pro chão.

-Muito obrigada - falou ajeitando os óculos e arrumando o uniforme.

-Então, estamos de volta... – Falou Sasori sorrindo para o colégio.

-Pois é, estava com saudades de bagunçar aqui..- Deidara sorriu olhando para a grande torre-relogio que tinha lá.

-Eu também estava com saudades, mas vamos acabar com a briga dos pombinhos ali, que a gente tem coisas a fazer – falou Hidan apontando para Megumi e Itachi, que estavam discutindo, por que a garota tinha desconfianças de que o Itachi avia olhado a calçinha dela, enquanto ele a carregava nas costas, e este alegava que não (mesmo sendo verdade).

-HEY! HIME-CHAN! VAMOS, SE NÃO A GENTE SE ATRASA! – Gritou Deidara, chamando a atenção de metade do colégio.

-Nani? – falou a menina jogando a cabeça pro lado – Aiieee! Eu esqueci! VAMOS LOGO, SEU HENTAI, DEPOIS EU TE BATO! – novamente, eles saíram correndo para dentro do colégio.

_Depois de alguns minutos, no pátio._

-_Alunos e Aluno, favor se apresentarem no pátio principal, na frente do palco - uma_ voz ressoou nos auto-falantes pelo colégio inteiro.

Poucos segundos depois o pátio estava apinhado de alunos novos e velhos, todos curiosos com o que viria a seguir.

Ouviram-se alguns berros vindos da porta, e um "ai".

Megumi subiu no palco com um sorriso meigo e um microfone na mão, atrás dela vinha Itachi, com um galo na cabeça, e uma menina muito bonita de cabelos verdes curtos.

-Konnichiwa, minna-saaaan! – Megumi cumprimentou todos os alunos, que estavam com grandes gotas nas cabeças, - nee, bem-vindos, a os novos alunos e boa volta para os mais antigos! Juro para vocês que este ano será bem melhor que os outros!E que nós, do Grêmio estudantil, faremos de tudo para fazer com que os dias letivos sejam divertidos! Bom, se algum aluno, do 1º ou do 2º ano tiver alguma duvida, ou precisar de alguma coisa, por favor, procurem ou a mim, ou o Itachi – ela apontou para Itachi este só deu uma acenadinha para as milhares de garotas (e ele acha ter visto alguns garotos também) – os do terceiro ano, por favor, procurem ou a Nana-senpai – apontou para a menina de cabelos verdes que acenou feliz- ou a coordenadora! Bom, é só isso que eu tinha pra falar... ATÉ MAIS! – fez uma reverencia, largou o microfone no palco e arrastou Itachi para fora dele feliz da vida.

A maioria dos alunos ficou novamente com gotas, mas outros até acharam bonitinho o que a garota havia feito.

-Nee... Hime-chan, o que a gente faz agora? – perguntou Deidara para Megumi que chegava ao grupo arrastando Itachi.

-Dá pra parar de me chamar de Hime? Eu não sou Hime nem tenho Hime no nome...- falou a garota soltando Itachi e fazendo biquinho, não lhe agradava muito que a chamassem de "Hime".

-Aaah, mas Hime é um apelido bonitinho e combina com você – Falou Hidan apertando as bochechas da menina – Hi, olha... É Kuran! Huhuhu vou provocar umas hemorragias nasais nela! – Falou ele olhando maliciosamente para a garota.

-Ela me dá medo.. – falou Deidara olhando para a garota que estava debaixo de uma arvore olhando para as pessoas e com um mangá de terror nas mãos.

-... Ela é uma menina... Legal, só é um pouco tímida e tem um gosto exótico - falou Megumi, protegendo a menina.

- HIIIME-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – uma massa de cabelos castanhos-fogo veio correndo e pulou literalmente, em cima de Megumi.

- Nee... Kamiya, não pula em cima da Hime-chan, você vai acabar por matar ela! – falou uma menina correndo para alcançar a amiga com um livro nos braços.Ela tinha os cabelos verdes claros, bem compridos e olhos azuis.

- Aiiieee – gemeu Megumi com espirais nos olhos – Tudo bem, Akeno-chan, eu já estou acostumada com ela fazendo isso! – Kamiya desceu das costas de Megumi sorrindo.

-Nee.. é força do habito sabe, eu não consigo ver ela e não pular em cima sabe? É que eu amo a Hime-chan! – Falou coçando a parte de trás da cabeça.

-Nhaaa, eu também te amo Kami-chaaan! – pulou em cima de amiga e mordeu uma das bochechas da menina – mas não me chame de Hime! Eu não gooosto!

- Mas Megumi, esse apelido é o que você é, uma hime-chan mimada! – Falou Akeno brincando e dando um abraço em Megumi, que ainda estava grudada na Kamiya.

-Eei, vocês... Não vão nos cumprimentar não? Estou começando a me sentir excluído! – falou Deidara querendo chamar atenção das garotas.

- É! Não façam o baka do Deidara se sentir mais excluído do que já é! – Falou Itachi dando um pedala na cabeça do loiro.

Enquanto isso, Sasori, alheio de confusão dos amigos e das amigas, ficava olhando fixamente uma menina de cabelos negros e compridos, se perguntando se não a conhecia de algum lugar...

-Ei, Sasori? Tá ai cara? – falou Itachi virando-se para o amigo e passando as mãos na frente dos olhos do ruivo.

-Hã? Ah, to sim... Hime, você conhece aquela menina ali? – Falou Sasori saído do transe e apontando para a menina.

-Hum... Ela deve ser nova, me deixa checar na lista dos novatos do 2º ano! – falou ela pegando sua mochila em formato de morando bem chamativa e tirando uma pasta colorida cheia de desenhos na capa e escrita com letras grandes e enfeitadas: COISAS DO GREMIO ESTUDANTIL. – segundo ano... Aqui, achei a ela. Yuki Tsukihime, ela está na nossa sala! Você a conhece Saso-kun? – perguntou folheando a pasta.

-Acho que sim... Por que não vamos falar com ela? – falou ele confirmando suas suspeitas e abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

-Sasori? Querendo fazer amigos? – perguntou Deidara olhando para o ruivo assustado.

-É hoje que o mundo acaba! – falou Itachi dramaticamente colocando a mão na testa.

-Calem as bocas, seus macacos... – Falou Sasori empinando o nariz e virando o rosto para o lado contrario do dos amigos, levemente corado.

-AAAH, Sasori! Vamos sim! – Falou Megumi puxando o amigo ruivo em direção à menina e com os outros atrás deles.

-Anou... Olá, me chamo Hinashirou Megumi, você é Yuki Tsukihime? – falou Megumi sorrindo para a novata, que apenas arregalou os olhos e fez que sim com a cabeça – Que bom! Somos da mesma sala que você! Deixe eu te apresentar para a turma – Falou ela soltando sasori, que ficou em pé, do lado de Itachi e Deidara (que se seguravam para não rir do menino corado e levemente bagunçado) – Esses três meninos aqui são, o Deidara (aponta para o Deidara), o Itachi (aponta para o Itachi) e o Sasori (aponta para o ultimo, que ainda estava meio corado) e as... – mas ela foi cortada por Yuki, que se levantara.

-Sasori? Akasuna no Sasori? – perguntou ela puxando o menino pelo braço e olhando pra ele.

-S-sim... – falou ele arregalando os olhos e se afastando um pouco da menina – Oi Yuki...

-Aaaah! – ela não deixou ele completar a frase, pois está já pulava em cima dele e o abraçava muito forte – Não sabia que eu iria encontrar você aqui! Ai, que emoçãããão.

- Dããã – Sasori era esmagado e chocalhado pela menina e estava com espirais no rosto.

Enquanto isso, o resto dos delinqüentes juvenis olhava a cena, chocados, até que Megumi, depois de pensar um pouco se deu conta.

- ENTÃO É VOCÊ A NAMORADINHA VIRTUAL DO SASO-CHAN! – disse ela apontando pra menina que ainda estava agarrada com o Sasori.

- Então é ela a tal de Tsukihime que o Sasori vive falando? – falou Deidara também apontando para a menina.

-Pensei que ela fosse mais gostosa... – falou Itachi olhando atenciosamente para a menina e foi atingido por três socos diferentes, o primeiro de Megumi, o segundo de Sasori e o terceiro de Yuki – itaiii- falou ele caído no chão com três galos na cabeça.

- SEU HENTAI – gritou Megumi com uma aura demoníaca.

- COMO ASSIM: "MAIS GOSTOSA"? – Yuki com uma cara sanguinária.

- MORRA SEU PREVERTIDO – Falou Sasori pronto pra bater no Itachi de novo.

-Calma Sasori-kun... Sem mortes no primeiro dia de aula, ok? – Falou Akane segurando o punho de Sasori.

-Táá... – falou o garoto emburrado.

-Neee, minna-san, vamos? A aula vai começar daqui a pouco... – falou Kamiya chamando a atenção da geral.

-É mesmo! Vamos! Levanta daí, seu pervertido maldito! – falou Megumi ajudando Itachi a se levantar e se dirigindo para o colégio com o resto da turma atrás dela.

_Já dentro da sala de aula..._

Todos os alunos já estavam dentro de suas salas, sentados ou conversando com seus amigos.

-Bom-dia, Hime-chan – disse um garoto bem alto, da mesma altura de Itachi, abraçando Megumi pelos ombros e dano-lhe um beijo na bochecha esquerda.

-Jun-kun! Que saudades! – falou a menina se virando para o amigo e dando um abraço de urso nele.

-Yo, meninos, belas damas! – falou ele se soltando do abraço de Megumi e cumprimentando os outros - Oh, parece que temos uma aluna nova, como é o seu nome, minha bela? – falou ele se dirigindo a Yuki e sorrindo.

- O-oi... Eu sou Yuki Tsukihime... – falou a garota um pouco assustada. Sasori fechou a cara e olhou feio para Jun, que estava com um sorriso de "sou gostoso, me coma" para Yuki.

-Yuki Tsukihime? Que belo nome... – falou sorrindo.

-Tá tá... Vamos para os lugares, que o professor já deve estar chegando - falou Sasori guiando Yuki pelos ombros para um lugar perto do seu. E todos foram para seus lugares. Os meninos Akatsukis e as meninas ficaram todos sentados perto um do outro. Megumi e Itachi sentados nas duas ultimas carteiras da fila, Megumi do lado da janela. Deidara e Sasori nas carteiras em sua frente e Yuki e Kamiya sentadas do lado deles. Do lado da dupla de briguentos (Itachi e Megumi) estavam Arisawa Nao e Iwabuchi Takui. Na frente de Sasori e Deidara estavam duas meninas novas e na frente de Arasawa e Iwabuchi estavam Jun e uma menina que ele tentava conversar. E na frente deles estavam outras duas meninas, que olhavam o resto da sala em silencio.

- Entraram muitas meninas esse ano... – falou Megumi olhando paras as meninas novatas espalhadas pela sala – Será que elas vão ser minhas amigas? – falou deitando por cima dos braços e olhando para itachi que apoiava a cabeça na mão.

- Como não seriam? Você é a Hime-chan, a meninas mais incrível e adorável do colégio, além o que, é você que vai mostrar o colégio a elas... – falou Itachi com a sua conhecida cara de paisagem, olhando para Megumi.

-Você vai me ajudar, esse ano nós vamos juntar o primeiro, o segundo e o terceiro ano no mesmo passeio – falou Megumi ignorando o apelido e fechando os olhos.

- Aaah, por quê? Você, Nana-senpai e os primos Hyuuga não dão conta? – falou ele fazendo draminha.

-Eu e a Hinata-san daríamos conta de tudo numa boa, mas a diretora peituda mandou a gente levar a Nana-senpai, você e o Neji-san junto com a gente... – falou Hime-chan olhando de lado para Itachi – se você se comportar bem, eu te compro um chocolate.

- Então eu vou – falou ele sorrindo, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Haha... chocolátra! –Falou ela levantando a cabeça e deitando no ombro de Itachi.

-BOM DIA ALUNOS! – falou o professor entrando na sala gritando, fazendo todos os alunos pularem. - EU SOU O PROFESSOR JIRAYA, DE LITERATURA CONTEPORANEA – Falou escrevendo seu nome no quadro negro.

-Ai... Que ótimo, aula com o Ero-sensei.. – falou Deidara batendo a cabeça na carteira.

-Melhor do que com o Orochima-bicha-sensei... – falou Sasori dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

-Eu concordo... – Falaram Megumi e Itachi juntos, pegando os fichários e o livro.

- Guardem os livros, meus aluninhos, hoje serão apenas apresentações e conversas!- falou ele sorrindo e batendo as mãos – vamos pegar a lista e ver os alunos novos – falou pegando a lista de chamada e observando-a – humm... Quem é Maehara Mieko? – perguntou ele levantando os olhos para a turma.

-Sou eu! – falou uma menina levantando o braço, ela era muito bonita, de longos cabelos negros e olhos lilás, e feição séria.

- Bom, por que não se apresenta para nós?

-Meu nome você já sabem, não tem mais nada que precisam saber, mas como estou de bom humor.. Bom, tenho 16 anos, e eu gosto de chocolate, bagunçar e chocolate! – falou ela despreocupada, brincando com a lapiseira.

- E, mas responda uma coisa... Por que está usando o uniforme masculino? – perguntou o professor com uma gota na cabeça, assim como toda a sala.

- Por que eu quero... – falou ela fazendo pouco caso dos olhares.

- Yare, yare.. Agora vamos para Yuki Tsukihime! - Falou ele olhando novamente para a lista de chamada.

-Eu aqui! – falou a menina levantando o braço, do lado de Kamiya.

-Já sabe o que fazer, não? – perguntou ele sorrindo para a menina.

-Bom, tenho 16 anos, gosto de muitas coisas... Não tenho muito o que falar de mim e também não estou com vontade de falar – falou a menina.

-Então tá... Hanahime Shinku?

-Aqui! – falou uma loira levantando a mão, ela estava sentada na frente de Deidara - Bom... Tenho 16 anos, e o resto da minha vida não é do interesse de vocês – falou a menina fechando os olhos e se se encostando à cadeira.

- temos muitas meninas frias esse ano não? – sussurrou Megumi para Itachi Deidara e Sasori, que riram baixinho.

-... Agora, Hirata Midori?- Falou o professor um pouco impressionado com a frieza da de Hanahime.

-Hã? Essa sou eu! – falou uma menina loira levantando a mão – Bom, eu tenho 16 anos e gosto muito de coisas kawaiis, abraçar pessoas, gatos e jujubas – falou ela sorridente.

- Neee... kawaii desuu – falou Arisawa olhando para a menina.

-Bom, e por ultimo, mas não menos importante... Nee Chii!

-Euzinha aqui! – falou uma menina muito bonita de cabelos negros, presos em dois coques laterais, sentada ao lado de Hinara – Bom, eu sou chinesa com muito orgulho, gosto de aprontar com as pessoas, brincadeiras, circos e de você professor, ontem a minha noite foi maravilhosa! – falou ela sorrindo safada para o professor que caiu da cadeira com comentário, fazendo a sala explodir em risadas.

-Huhum – Jiraya se recuperou da queda e limpou a garganta – Se vocês acharam isso engraçado, talvez vocês gostassem de fazer uma redação sobre suas férias, mínimo de palavras é mil! – falou ele com uma veia saltando na testa.

-MALDITO! – gritou a Sala inteiro com cara de choro pegando os papéis e as canetas.

-Professor sádico, maldito... – falou Megumi pegando a caneta cor-de-rosa e começando a escrever.

Os alunos estavam quietos escrevendo suas redações com medo que o professor aumentasse o mínimo de palavras. As aulas se passaram lentas, com ocasionais badernas dos alunos, como Deidei e Itachi aprontando, Kamiya e Magumi cantando musicas toscas e Chii fazendo suas piadinhas pervertidas, até que chegou o fim delas, cinco minutos antes do sinal de saída bater, a potente voz da diretora peitu... Digo, Tsunade ressoou pelas salas e corredores do colégio.

- Caros alunos novos, como é a primeira vez de vocês aqui nesse colégio, estamos fazendo um tour pela área escolar, com intuito de ajudar vocês a se acharem mais rápido, os interessados, por favor, estejam na frente da porta de entrada às 15h20min, lá estarão os representantes de salas dos três anos – quando ela terminou de falar, o sinal tocou, todos os alunos arrumaram suas coisas enquanto conversavam uns com os outros.

-Vamos, Ita-ero-chan? – Falou Megumi o chamando da porta da sala.

- Não me chame de ero, Hime-chan! – Falou ele seguindo a menina e apertando uma de suas bochechas.

-Hey! ESPEREM NÓS TAMBÉM VAMOS! – gritaram Deidara e Kamiya juntos, sendo seguidos por Sasori e Yuki, e as alunas novas vinham um pouco atrás deles, misturadas com o mar de alunos que saiam de suas salas de aula.

-Andem looogo, tenho que chegar mais cedo pra pegar as coisas com a diretora – falou Hime-chan... Digo, Megumi fechando os olhos e colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

E todos foram felizes até o lugar de encontro, onde alguns alunos novos, alguns velhos, Hinata, Neji e Nana esperavam.

-OI GENTEEE – falou a moreninha anã acenando feliz para seus amigos.

-O-olá, Megumi-senpai – Falou Hinata fazendo uma reverencia como sinal de respeito.

-Não faça reverencias pra mim, eu me sinto uma velha – falou Megumi.

-Bom-dia Hime-sama – falou Neji serio como sempre.

"_Como uma criança dessas consegue ser tão seria" _Foi o pensamento da maioria dos presentes.

-Hime-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan – uma voz veio por trás dela e a agarrou – como você tá?

- Nana-chaaan! To bem! E você? - respondeu a menina sorrindo.

-Neee, estou bem! – falou Nana ainda nas costas de Megumi – a Tsu-boing-boing falou pra você pegar os documentos lá na sala dela!

-Aiee, que droga, eu queria começar com o passei logo, pra conseguir tirar fotos do por-do-sol... – falou Megumi um pouco pra baixo – aah vou logo, acho que dá pra terminar o passeio antes de 5 da tarde... Quem vai comigo? – perguntou a menina se livrando de Nana e se virando para os representantes.

- Temos que ficar pra tomar conta dos alunos da nossa sala! – falaram Neji e Nana juntos.

-Em-então d-deixa que e-eu vou! – falou Hinata indo para o lado de Meggie(novo apelido!)

- Então vamos! – faloou Megumi puxando Hinata pela saia, indo à direção, enquanto os outros olhavam a dupla kawaii indo embora.

_No meio dos corredores vazios do colégio..._

-Nee, Hina-chan como foram suas férias? – perguntou Megumi irritada com o silencio e querendo puxar conversa.

-Foram ótimas, me diverti muito – falou a menina sem gaguejar (por que será que ela não gaguejou?).

-Sabe, eu sempre me pergunto por que você não gagueja quando está perto de mim... – perguntou a morena de óculos pensativa.

-Acho que quando estou perto de você, me sinto mais confiante... É meio estranho não, senpai? – respondeu ela corando e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábio.

-Nyyyya, Hina-chan, você é tããão kawaii! – Megumi falou pulando em cima da menina e a abraçando – fico feliz por poder fazer os outros se sentirem bem – falou Meggie sorrindo.

-Mas você já faz isso desde o dia em que entrou no colégio... – Hinata tinha parado no meio da frase, pois já haviam chegado à sala da diretora.

-Vamos entrar? – perguntou Hinata.

-... Deixa que eu vou na sua frente – falou Megumi corajosamente. Vocês devem achar a atitude da menina um pouco boba, mas como sabemos, Tsunade é uma pessoa facilmente irritável... E pobre da pessoa que entra em seu campo de visão quando ela está irritada. Nossa heroína kawaii abriu a porta cuidadosamente, e antes mesmo de abri-la por inteiro, gritou assustada:

-ABAIXA – e puxou a menina de olhos perolas para o chão. Uma cadeira voadora passou a alguns centímetros de suas cabeçinhas ocas.

- Me-meeedo – falaram as duas meninas juntas, com espirais nos olhos.

-Meninas, que bom que vocês estão aqui... –falou a Diretora sorrindo e segurando um Jiraya desacordado.

-O-oi diretora... – falaram as duas ainda com medo da cena.

-Bom, os documentos estão ai – jogou uma pasta para Megumi – Agora eu tenho que terminar a minha reunião com o Jiraya sensei! – falou ela fechando a porta.

-Tá, isso foi muito assustador... – falou Megumi se levantando, e ajudando Hinata.

-É o que eu diga... – falou ela olhando para a porta da diretoria, agora trancada – vamos indo?

-Ah, vamos sim! – falou Megumi começando a andar.

Elas andaram um pouco pelos corredores vazios e Megumi segurou Hinata pelo pulso, impedindo-a de prosseguir.

-O que foi Hime-senpai? – perguntou Hinata olhando para megumi, que se se encostara à parede e fez sinal para Hinata ficar quieta.

-Ouvi vozes e um choro, logo ali... – falou ela baixinho apontando para um corredor vazio mais adiante. Realmente, dava pra ouvir vozes zombeteiras.

-Essa voz... É da Tenten, do 1-D... – falou hinata, se colocando ao lado de Megumi, que espiava.

-Tinha que ter essa nojenta no meio... – falou Megumi fazendo cara feia – vamos lá interferi! – falou a menina puxando Hinata com uma cara decidida.

-Hã? – falou uma Hinata um pouco confusa.

-Yo, Panda no baka (panda idiota) – falou a Hime-baka apontando para Tenten que estava de costas e com Ino e Kin a seu lado.

-Hã? Que ousa me chamar de Panda no Baka? – falou a menina se virando para ver suas oponentes (Megumi com cara de brava e Hinata confusa).

-Ora ora, se não é a mascotinha tampinha do colégio e a gaguinha? – faliu ela rindo e olhando para as meninas.

-Ora ora, se não é a panda baka que levou um fora do neji e continua correndo atrás dele e suas fieis macacas de etimação! – falou Megumi com um olhar frio – isso não são modos de se dirigir a uma Senpai!

-E quem é você agora, para mandar em mim sem aqueles seus amiguinhos? – falou ela andando em direção a Megumi e Hinata, com Ino e Kin postadas em suas laterais, como guarda-costas, revelando seu antigo alvo que estava chorando encolhida no chão.

-Será que não percebeu, Hinashirou-_senpai,_que estamos em maior número aqui? – Falou Ino, dando uma risadinha debochada.

-Haha, vocês já eram! – falou Kin estalando os dedos.

-Isso é o que você acha, não preciso de mais do que 10 segundos para derrotá-las! – Falou Megumi pegando umas luvas de luta de seu bolso e colocando-as nas mãos.

-Deixe-me ajudá-la Hime-senpai – falou Hinata entrando em posição de luta.

Mal tinha acabado de falar isso, e vários movimentos rápidos vindos de ambos os lados aconteceram, resultando uma Tenten caída no chão, Megumi com um pé sobre as costas dela, Ino e Kin assustadas e Hinata sorrindo.

-Como eu falei, não é preciso mais do que 10 segundos, agora, saiam da minha frente, se não dá próxima vez Ino e Kin também vão ter seus castigos! – falou ela dando um mortal para trás e colocando as mãos na cintura.

-O-ora... Sua – falou Tenten com o rosto vermelho de raiva e com pequenas lagrimas se formando nos olhos – Vamos embora meninas, não tem mais nada que me enterre se aqui! – E as três deram as costas e saíram correndo para longe.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Hinata chegando perto da pequena figura ainda encolhida no chão, que já não chorava mais, mas escondia o rosto nas mãos.

-Es-estou, muito obrigada por ma ajudarem... – falou a menina com a voz chorosa.

-Qu'é isso! Não foi nada – falou Megumi se ajoelhando a o lado da menina – o que elas te fizeram? Te machucaram? – perguntou preocupada.

-Não, e-elas... Elas... – a menina levantou o rosto, que estava manchado por lagrimas e olhou para as suas salvadoras – Elas me chamaram de feia, horrorosa, falaram que eu pareço um fantasma com esse meu rosto horrendo – falou ela fechando os olhos que já brotavam pequenas lágrimas com vergonha.

-Ora, que mentira a delas... Você é muito linda! E aposto que fica melhor ainda com um sorriso bem bonito no rosto! – falou Megumi sorrindo e tomando uma das mãos da menina – Sou Hinashirou Megumi, sou 2-B, e sou representante de sala.

-S-sou Hy-hyuuga Hinata do 1-B e também sou r-representante de sala – falou Hinata com um tímido sorriso no rosto.

-Sou Takahashi Rissa, sou novata e entrei na sala do 1-B... – falou a menina se sentindo um pouco melhor.

-Ah, qu-que o-otimo, es-estamos na mesma s-sala! Es-espero que sejamos b-boas amigas! – falou Hinata se levantendo e estendendo as mãos para Rissa e Megumi, que aceitaram a ajuda e levantaram.

-Também espero que possamos ser amigas, Rissa-san! – falou Megumi sorrindo – vai participar do passeio pelo colégio?

-Hai! –falou Rissa sorrindo timidamente.

-Então vamos todas juntas! – falou Megumi pegando nas mãos das meninas e as arrastando pelo colégio.

_No "ponto de encontro"_

-Cadê aquelas duas atrasadas? – perguntou Itachi sem paciência.

-ESTAMOS AQUIIII! – gritou Megumi indo em direção a o grande grupo de alunos.

-Finalmente! – falou Deidara se virando para as meninas.

-Só uma pergunta... De onde surgiu tanto aluno antigo? Isso daqui não é um passeio só para os alunos novos? – perguntou Megumi com algumas veias na testa.

- A gente queria participar do passeio também... – Falou Kiba do 1-B coçando a parte de trás da cabe com uma gota.

- Só estou aqui por que eu não tenho nada pra fazer... – falou Takeo com cara de mal-humorado.

- Desde que não façam bagunça, acho que não tem problemas, não é, Hime-chan? – falou Itachi abraçando Megumi por trás e encostando a cabeça no ombro da menina (vide que ele e megumi têm alturas totalmente diferentes).

-Tá bom, e vocês, o que acham? – Megumi perguntou se virando para os outros representantes.

-Po-por mim, tudo b-bem! – falou Hinata concordando

-Tanto faz – Neji falou se colocando do lado de Hinata e fazendo sua conhecida e amada cara de sério.

-Quanto mais gente melhor! – falou Nana-senpai sorrindo.

- Tá, muito bem pessoal, vamos começar, por favor, me sigam até o pátio principal – Megumi desgrudou Itachi dela e fez sinal para os demais alunos a seguirem, se você olhasse essa cena, acharia um pouco engraçado pelo fato de um grupo de mais de vinte alunos seguindo uma menininha de 1, 50, é realmente uma coisa bizarra de se ver.

Megumi parou na frente de uma grande arvore no meio do jardim do colégio e se sentou os outros alunos sentaram também, todos jogados na grama. Megumi pegou sua mochila (em formato de pingüim) e de lá puxou a mesma pasta que Tsunade lhe deu.

-Bom, vamos começar com as apresentações, vocês vão falar seus nomes, idade e se são novatos ou não. Sou Megumi, tenho 16 anos. Estou no 2-B e estudo nesse colégio desde que me dei por gente – falou ela sorrindo para os alunos.

-EU SOU UZUMAKI NARUTO! TENHO 15 ANOS, ESTOU NO 1-A E SOU NOVO NESSA ESCOLA 'TTEBAYO! – falou um menino loiro barulhento.

- Dobe... Seu barulhento (-DOBE É A MÃE, SUA BICHINHA!)... Uchiha Sasuke, 15 anos, 1-A também, eu estudo nesse manicômio desde os 8 anos... – falou um menino de cabelos negros, sentado do lado do Naruto, irmão mais novo do Itachi.

-Eu Yuuki no Hikari! Tenho 15 anos, estou no 1-B e sou nova no colégio – falou uma menina de cabelos prateados bem bonita animada, estava sentada do lado de Rissa e Hinata.

- Nagato Mikan, 15 anos, 1-A, entrei aqui ano passado – falou uma loirinha sentada ao lado de Neji (que estava estranhamente corado)

- Takahashi Rissa, 15 anos, 1-B, entrei aqui esse ano mesmo – falou a menina se encolhendo um pouco sem motivos aparentes. _"Será que ela está com medo de alguma coisa?"_ pensou Megumi olhando para a menina, olhou para o lado e viu Deidara encarando a garota na cara dura, e então, encontrou a voz da razão e abriu a ficha das alunas do 1-B, lá estava ela.. "_OBS.: tem um medo descomunal e homens... Descobri o por que..." _ela levantou a mão e num movimento rápido, desceu um hiper-pedala em Deidara, que com a força da menina deu de cara com o chão.

-Sua vez, loirinho! – falou ela com cara de inocente.

-H-há... Eu sou Deidara, tenho 16 anos, estou no 2-B e estudo nesse colégio desde o jardim – falou ele passando a mão no lugar em que o pedale o acertou.

- Nee Chi, 16 anos, estou no 2-B e entrei no colégio esse ano – falou a menina chinesa da sala da Megumi e dos meninos.

- Tsujikaze Kamiya, 16 anos, 2-B, estudo nesse colégio desde os 12 anos. – falou Kamiya sorrindo.

- Hidan, tenho 16 anos, estou no 2-C e estudo aqui desde os tempos de pirralho!- falou Hidan que estava sentado (lê-se: jogado) na grama ao lado de Sasori.

- Shihyo Aoshi, prazer em conhecê-los, tenho 17 anos, estou no 3-A e estudo nessa colégio desde o meu primeiro ano – falou um menino muito bonito, com um leve sotaque japonês, os alunos mais antigos já estavam acostumados com a "baixa estatura" e a cara de criança do menino, mas os novatos olharam um pouco assustados ao descobrirem que ele era um veterano.

- Namikaze Satori, 15 anos, estou no 1-B e sou novato – falou um menino sentado ao lado de Aoshi.

- Mitsukachi Takeo... 17 anos, estou no 3-A e estudo nesse buraco desde o ano passado – falou um menino com cara de entediado mexendo no celular.

- Kuran Sanae, 15 anos, 1-c, estudo aqui desde o 7º ano... – falou uma menina com cara de seria, brincando com uma assustadora bonequinha de voodo.

- Nekokumi no Kichi, tenho 15 anos e estou no 1-B, sou novata! – falou uma menina bonita, sentada a o lado de Kuran.

- Haruno Sakura, vou completar 15 anos, estou no 1-A e estudo aqui já faz um ano – falou uma menina de cabelos rosa e uma testa gigantesca, que estava sentada ao lado de Hinata e Rissa.

- Sabaku no Gaara, 15 anos, estou no 1-A e estudo aqui já faz dois ano – falou um ruivinho com cara de paisagem.

- Sabaku no Kankurou, 16 anos, estou no 1-B por que eu repeti o ano, estudo aqui já faz dois anos também – falou um moreno sentado a esquerda de Gaara.

- Sabaku no Temari, 16 anos, estou no 2-C e estudo aqui já fazem dois anos também – falou uma loira com cara de mandona, sentada a direita de Gaara.

-Nara Shikamaru, 15 anos, estou no 1-B e estudo aqui desde os 6 anos - falou um menino com rabo de cavalo, jogado na grama ao lado de Temari.

- Hyuuga Neji, 15 anos, estou no 1-B e estudo aqui desde sempre – falou o menino a o lado de Mikan.

- H-hyuuga Hinata, vou completar 15 anos e estou também no 1-B, estudo aqui desde o 1º ano – falou Hinata batendo os indicadores.

- Inuzuka Kiba-licioso!(ouviram-se algumas risadinhas) 15 anos, estou no 1-B e estudo aqui desde o 1º ano também! – falou um menino sorrindo malandro e apontando para si mesmo.

- Uchiha Itachi, 16 anos, estou no 2-B, sou o representante de classe e estudo aqui desde que era um toquinho de gente – falou Itachi com um sorriso galanteador.

- Akasuna Sasori, 16 anos estou no 2-B e estudo aqui desde que usava fraldas –falou Sasori com cara de sono.

- Yuki Tsukihime, tenho 16 anos e estou no 2-B também, sou novata! – falou a menina sentada apoiada em Sasori.

- Maehara Mieko, 16 anos, estou no 2-B e sou novata – falou a menina sentada ao lado de Chi, entediada.

- Hanahime Shinku, tenho 16 anos, e estou também no 2-B, novata – falou a menina que estava sentada entre Chi e Mikan.

- Hirata Midori, 16 anos, estou no 2-B e sou novata – falou uma menina deitada no chão.

- Karakuri Akeno, tenho 17 anos e estou no 3-A... Estudo aqui já fazem 3 anos – falou uma menina que estava sentada ao lado de Megumi(que tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Itachi)

- Só sobro eu então... Sou Asou Nana, tenho 17 anos e estou no 3-A, sou representante de sala e já estudo aqui fazem 6 anos – falou Nana que não estava sentada no chão como todos os outros e sim em cima de um dos galhos da árvore.

-Então... Bem vindos, todos os alunos, espero que gostem do colégio e espero que sejamos grandes amigos... agora, estão prontos para começar o passeio pelo muy nobre, colégio preparatório do Konoha, Akastuki no Bunka? – falou Megumi se colocando de pé e colocando os braços cruzados atrás do quadril_(-aquela pose meiguinha que as colegiais fazem!... ah, vocês sabem... -). _

- VAMOS! – falaram os alunos em unissimo, dava para sentir uma aura de felicidade em cada um deles (por mais fechados/frios/tímidos que sejam).

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

---

**OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM!**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO OS AGRADE BASTANTE... :D**

_Sinceridade... FanFic de fichas é MUITO mais complicado do que eu achava .v_

_Mas, está aqui... ESTE É O MEU PRESENTE DE NATAL PRA VOCÊS, MEUS QUERIDOS!_

_Sim, eu só coloquei poucos personagens até agora... não dá pra fazer todos eles agirem num capítulo só! _

_Espero que tenham gostado mesmo!_

_Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano-Novo para todos!_

_Ganhem muitos presentes :D_

_amovocês;_


End file.
